Wind Fire Water and Armor
by Starry5447
Summary: Takes place in the Future mostly OC's ummmm I suck at summarys R&R trust me it is a lot better then the summery makes it out to be (This story is on hold)
1. Chapter 1 Fire

**Okay little explation of the Characters...  
**

**Akai Ryuu- Fire Dragon Slayer and student of Natsu Dragneel sister figure to his son Ryio Dragneel, Fire red hair onyx eyes wears a black t-shirt shorts, sneakers and a waist coat like Natsu.  
**

**Kami Kaze- Wind Wizard speaks fluent french (when she wants to) crazist out of all of her teammates. Wears white t-shirt, jean shorts and sneakers.  
**

**Miza Umi- Water wizard most normal of them all tries to help with Akai's anger problems, wears a blue t-shirt, jean shorts and black sneakers.**

**Simon Scarlet- Erza's son he looks a lot like Jellal even has his mark he is a Reequip wizard like his mother and has locked magic that hasn't be unleashed yet (from his father)  
**

**These are the three main ones I'll explain more later in the story READ IT NOW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I own most of the NG characters! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Fire**

"Come on run Akai!" Kami shouted with excitement from in front of me, we were running from phantom guild members.

Yes we were the new trouble makers of Fairy Tail, "I am running Kami." I huffed and turned around and stopped dead in my tracks.

Kami looked at me giving me a look that said 'Girl do you want to die!' I smirked these guys were gonna be my stress relievers.

I made two fist full of fire and clapped my hands together making an even bigger fire ball "Better run this is your only chance." I warned and raised it up.

Kami decided to join in getting some powerful winds ready to make my attack go further, I threw it and she made the wind give it more momentum.

Phantom Wizards were flying everywhere; we smirked at each other and kept running back to the Fairy Tail guild.

* * *

"We made it back alive!" Kami and I yelled in unison as I kicked open the door, "Wow you guys were gone for 2 days I'm surprised you're not dead." A girl with raven black hair sipped her drink calmly.

"What was that!" I yelled and punched her in the face; she fell to the ground with a thud, "Oh it's on pyromaniac!" she said and stood up trying to punch me back.

"Bring it on Ice chick!" I warned and punched her in the gut, Kami joined in with Miza trying to hold me back.

The adults of the guild smiled most likely remembering how they used to fight, Raven was pulling on my hair and I was biting her arm. Kami was eating popcorn and keeping Miza on a leash (so she wouldn't interrupt her show).

"Mama make them stop." I heard the angelic voice of Ryio, Lucy and Natsu's only son.

I live with them but I'm just Natsu's apprentice, he always tells me I'm like his daughter and Ryio calls me Onni-san it makes me like I am part of the family.

I let go of Raven and walked over to Lucy and Ryio "Onni-san your back!" he cheered and I smiled at him ruffling his blonde hair.

"Ryuu-san I trust the mission went well?" Lucy asked me "Of course it did!" I stated "Onni-san can you tell me the whole story please!" Ryio looked at me with his big adorable onyx eyes.

"Of course I will! Don't I always." I ruffle his hair again he puts both hands on his head "Stop it Onni-san." He giggles.

"Ha in your dreams shrimp," I say and hug him tightly, Kami has stopped eating her popcorn "Aw come on where's the violence Amie?" she joked "Not in front of my little brother." I say back.

"Well there's always time to corrupt your frère." She starts laughing Ryio tilts his head in confusion, "So Lucy-san where's my mentor?" I asked wondering where Natsu was he promised to give me another lesson.

"Sorry he took up a mission yesterday he won't be back till tomorrow." She sighed I looked down in disappointment I was really looking forward on concentrating how to fly using my feet.

"Ah come on we can go stir up trouble or something!" Kami said hitting my back really hard making me almost falling over.

Miza wasn't really joining in on our humor, "Come on Miza don't be like that!" Kami patted her back too.

"You two are always getting into trouble I can't hold both of you on a leash I could for maybe Ryuu-chan because of my abilities…" she trails off wondering what to say next.

"But I could never hold Kaze-chan on a leash even if I were to try." She gives both of us a horrified look when we start glaring daggers at her.

"I'll shut up now." She said innocently "What was that about keeping me on a leash!" I warn and make a fist of fire.

Kami goes back to her popcorn and starts eating it, "Calm down Ryuu-chan I don't wanna start a fight with you we all know who would win anyway." She huffed a sigh.

I calmed down and walked over to the request board "We should take on a mission an easy one." I say Kami's popcorn goes flying "Non -Mon Amie not a facile one a difficile one!" she used her wind magic to make herself appear next to me.

"Or you two could just take a break from missions and spend some time off like a break." Cana sitting at the bar says.

"We could…" I say seriously thinking about it.

Kami crosses her at me and lifts her eyebrow; Ryio clings to his mother's skirt "Onni-san why would you take up another mission after you just got back I haven't played with you in weeks." He looks all teary eyed.

"I know Ryio but I have to stay busy and earn money or else I won't be able to help out much." I explain kneeling in front of him.

"Can you at least take a week off for me Onni-san?" there go his puppy eyes again "Of course." I smile cheerfully at him.

"Is it just me or do I see two different Akai's?" Kami whispered to Miza "I can hear you." I warned theartly. They both started whistling, Lucy giggles a little "You three I can't even explain the friendship you have." She said.

"You can easily see the relationship me and Ryio have." I stood up and put my hands on my hips she nodded and smiled.

"I still remember when Natsu first brought you home." She said kneeling next her little angel and giving his spiky golden hair a good petting "Ryio was 1 and you were 10, pretty powerful for a 10 year old I would have to say."

Kami huffed a sigh of annoyance "Stories are fun and all but I'm gonna be bored if I sit around the guild all day."

"You three can get into all kinds of trouble!" Levy smiled laughing next to Mira.

"True, true we can." Kami agreed I nodded Miza face palmed herself.

"Come on lets go!" I said motioning my team toward me and we ran out the door.

* * *

**Akai: well I guess it's been awhile since I took a Vacation (stretches) **

**Kami: Yeah but we could be kicking monsters butts right now (thinking)  
**

**Akai: Let me guess writers block?  
**

**Kami: Yup and a bad case of it too maybe some fishing will help me out  
**

**Akai and Kami: Next chapter: Wind!  
**

**Akai: Hey I wonder when Simon's getting back?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Wind

**Yo another chapter! YAY! (applause) Akai would you like to take it away!**

**Kami: sure! Wolf Skater says "Sweetness! You got Kami perfectly!" I KNOW RIGHT Starry you are an awesome writer**

**Me: Aw Merci Kami**

**Kami: I'll answer the next one too! MishaHeartfillaFullbuster says "Update" …. Well guess what we did! (gives reviewer thumbs up!) **

**Me: Akai your being quiet when I asked you to take it away **

**Akai: Sorry I'll read the last one 89niners-best-team-ever says "Will we get a back story on why Natsu is training Akai and where did Natsu find her. And what magic does little Ryio use? This story has my interest." Well it's good this story caught your interest…but my back story will make you wanna go in the emo corner…Ryio's power I don't know yet**

**Ryio : I HAVE THE POWER OF ADORABLENESS! (gives Akai puppy eyes) can we go to the toy store**

**Akai: (can't resist) fine!**

**Me: Okay about that back story that will be revealed later! Trust me! So you'll have to wait and please continuing reading and reviewing I love it! (needs a life and doesn't get many reviews)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just the NG characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Wind**

Okay not how I planned our adventure it was just fishing in the East Woods, "Ah this is fun! I've been fighting writers block for the past two days." Kami had her feet in the water kicking the water slightly.

"Kami I don't know if you've noticed but we've been gone for the past two days." I pointed out, "And the whole time I was kicking their butts I was battle writer's block!" she kicked the water more furiously.

"Writer's block huh? Sounds painful for you to live with." Miza was also in the water making little waves with her magic and bubbles.

I was the only one not in the water I was sitting criss crossed by the edge, "You never really told us what your story was about." I state, "Well it's a surprise I think you two will like it."

I tilt my head, I hate being messed with but Kami doesn't really talk much about her actual story but she talks about all these other ideas.

I love listening to her ideas she always had good ones that were funny and creative I was the also this way and had tried writing some stories and showing Lucy because not only was she a guild member but she was also a novelist.

Miza Kami and I always loved reading her books they were full of adventure in humor and romance.

Kami must be walking in her footsteps….

I knew I was gonna follow in Natsu's footsteps when he rescued me from Dragon's Den

It was a team of Him Gajeel and Wendy they managed to save us all Natsu had burst into the testing room they had me captive in he blew everything up and saved me…

Back to Reality

"I feel restored!" Kami jumped up quickly and fell in the water "Why do you say that?" Miza and I asked in unison "Because I just had an inspiration! And I gotta get back to my apartment before I lose it!" She made a little wind blow beneath her feet and she launched off.

"Well there she blows." I say looking up where she was flying too, "Come on we better head back too, Lucy gonna want help around the house and all." I point out Miza frowns "I think I'm gonna stay here for a little I like the water as you know." She said

"Ok suite yourself," I say and run off wishing I could fly like Kami I would get back faster.

Around a half hour later I opened the door panting for breath Lucy was standing at the sink washing the dishes and Ryio was playing on the floor with a toy dragon.

"I…I'm home!" I pant Lucy turned to look at me "Oh welcome back how was fishing?" she asked "It wasn't much of fishing and more of sitting by the water's edge and talking."

Ryio looks up from what he's doing and smiles brightly at me "Onni-san wanna play with me?" he asked "Hang on buddy let me catch my breath I ran all the way here." I say pulling out a kitchen chair and plopping down in it.

"You ran all the way here that's a long way to run." She hands me a glass of water, "Which also means I'll have to cook more than I needed to." She lets out a heavy sigh.

I think how hard it must be for having to take care of three people who have a really big appetite; I rub the back of my head and drink my water.

"Sorry if you want I can help." I ask "Well of course you can Akai you're always such a big help." I nod and give her a cheerful smile.

Ryio tugged on my scarf (it's kinda like Natsu's) "Can we play now?" he asks "Of course we can." I say and play with him on the floor.

Kami wrote furiously adding new pages to her novel she had a glass of water beside her so she could stay hydrated and really the teenage girl didn't feel like eating until the new chapter was done.

She sat back after getting 4 pages done thinking about when she first told Akai and Miza about her novel she had just started writing.

"_Wow you're writing a book that's awesome! I wish I could write one!" Akai clapped her hands together "Why can't you write one?" Kami asked._

_The fire red head thought for a second "I can write but I never really had the motivation get started." She grinned at Kami "When you're done I wanna be the first one to read it! And then maybe I can draw some pictures for it!" Akai was defiantly getting excited._

_Miza looked over in their direction "You're writing a book maybe I can also read it after her." That was surprising to her Miza say_

"_I can't wait till you're done!" Akai stood up from the bench causing the table to shake._

"Akai I am going to finish this story I promise that." Kami went back to writing. _When I met Akai she seemed amazed as I was by the guild building like it was the biggest one on the planet…she had such a wild imagination._

Kami looked up when she heard a creak in the floor boards, "Is someone there?" she stood up getting a ball of wind in each hand and theartly holding it at the door. No answer Kami blew a little powerful wind into the crack and blew open the door.

"Hm seems like it was imagination after all." She flipped her small brown pony tail back and scratched her head.

"Well back to writing." Kami slammed her door with another gust of wind and sat back in her chair and turned off her room light the only light on was her little lamp on her desk.

_Me, Akai, and Miza we're the new strongest team in Fairy Tail! _Kami cheered in her head and smiled as she wrote.

* * *

**Akai: When are you gonna let me read your book Kami!**

**Kami: When it's done I'm not even half way through it! **

**Akai: You suck!**

**Akai and Kami: Next chapter water!**

**Akai: hey wanna go grab something to eat**

**Kami: not now gotta write again **

**Akai: damn you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Water

**Me: Hello again! I'm really really tired today**

**Miza: then don't stay up all night watching walkthroughs!**

**Me: but they're awesome!**

**Akai: I agree assassins are pretty cool**

**Miza: ugh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail I only own the plot and the NG characters :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Water**

"Ice freak!"

"Pyro!"

"Coward!"

"Fire rat!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"You heard me right I called you a fire rat!"

'BOOM!'

"Another peaceful day at the guild I guess." Miza shrugged Akai and Raven were fighting again only magic had been involved when Raven called Akai a fire rat. Miza calmly drank her soda and watched them fight.

She looked around the guild Kami must have been up late writing her book and was later than usual.

"Ice make Shield!" Raven shouted and made a shield in front of her Akai came down on it shattering it when she lit her fist on fire.

"I guess I should stop them." Miza sighed and incased Akai in a water bubble "Hey let me outta here!" she pounded on the edge trying to make her special attack but it just turned to steam in the water.

"Haha Miza trapped you in a water bubble there's nothing you can do!" Raven was rolling on the floor laughing.

Akai crossed her arms in anger and floated in the bubble she was grumbling,

A huge gust of wind hit the guild doors as they flung open revealing a very tired Kami holding a travel mug most likely full of coffee her brown hair was a mess and looked like it hadn't been brushed she didn't look in the mood for this today.

Miza accidently lost concentration on the bubble and had freed Akai she was glaring at her now and was soaking wet her fist lit on fire again and she looked really, really extremely angry.

She had that insane look in her eye Natsu sometimes has when fighting "Okay what was the bubble for!" she growled "Hey you need to stop solving things with violence." Miza stated.

Kami walked over to us sipping from her travel mug "Will you two stop fighting!" she glared at both of them and stormed past taking her seat out their usual table.

"Um what's wrong with Kami today." Akai looked shaken up by her best friend's mood today.

"Well she probly got no food last night or sleep, so that could explain it." Miza whispered into Akai's ear.

Akai nodded and walked over to where the guild members would order food and order some for Kami.

* * *

I set a bowl of hot stew in front of Kami "Come on eat you probly haven't eaten all night because of your writing." I say sternly "Thanks I think I'm just gonna stick with my coffee." She held up the travel mug.

Her stomach suddenly growled in disapprovement of her choice. "I didn't spend 20 jewel for nothing. Now Eat you need to keep up your strength." I say sitting across from her and pushing the bowl towards her.

"Fine I'll eat if it will get you off my back." She growled and took it and started eating grumbling at me I smirked, "See don't you feel better now?" I asked she nodded "this is good stew Mira must have made it." Kami started eating more quickly inhaling it kinda like I do.

"So how many chapters did you finish last night?" I asked "Un chapter done a whole lot more to go." I felt like melting I've been waiting two years to read this and it still wasn't done.

"How many chapters do you have in total?" I asked "About 15 chapters." She answered before putting the spoon back in her mouth.

I put my face on the table "Can't you just end it there?" I asked she gave me a shocked look "Not when there's so much to write!" oh boy what have I done.

"So much adventure if left for the character! I can't just stop now!" she started talking in determined voice.

"Right how could I forget?" I sigh not picking my head up, Kami stopped "Oh sorry about that but I have like…" she tried to say how many chapters she had done "Let me guess you don't have a plan for how many chapters it's going to have." I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yes…Maybe…No." Kami hung her head in disappointment "its ok you end it when you feel it needs to be ended." I stand up walk over to her and pat her back.

"Yeah I guess and I know you've been waiting so long for me to finish it." She rubbed her arm "And I still am." I reply with a grin.

"What does Lucy usually write about?" Kami asked me "Well…it's about her adventures she used to have with Natsu, Gray, and Erza it's really interesting and I love reading them."

She blinks "Really that's interesting is she good at explaining everything?" I nod "really well Natsu's fights and battles are perfectly explained I feel like I was in the battle!" I love talking about what I feel when I read Lucy's books.

"I wonder when your fireball of a master is getting back." Kami wondered "He should be back today knowing him he'll probly make an entrance." I shrug

The door opens and Natsu walks in "I'm back!" he yelled and grinned "Well speak of the devil looks like you were right." Kami jokes and drinks her coffee she's still tired and will most likely punch someone through a wall if they annoy her.

"Now where's my apprentice!" Natsu looked around "I'm right here!" I raise my hand up and he walks over "You look like you've gotten stronger hope you're not mad about making you wait." I shake my head

"Of course not!" I was really excited finally I was gonna learn how to fly "Well that's good." He rubbed my head.

"Daddy's home!" Ryio launched himself at his father and they both fell down, I was just glad he didn't do that to me.

Happy was using his transformation with wings and hovering around my head "It's good to have you guys back it was kinda boring without you." I say to the blue cat.

"Aye!" he replies with his usually catchphrase "Oh right…" I dig in my bag "Here ya go Happy some fish I caught a day ago!" I grin he takes it "Wow you went fishing for me!" his eyes well up with tears.

I nod again "Of course I did." He takes it from my hands and starts eating it. "Hey little buddy I hope you were good for your mother and Akai."

The little boy nodded and let his father get up and Lucy walked over smiling and hugged him. These two reminded me of my parents before they died.

I would always leap on my father before he had a chance to enter the house and my mother always had that loving look in her eye

I still miss them and I wish I could visit their graves, lay some flowers done and tell them that I'm doing alright and my training is the best.

"I was very good daddy but I missed you a lot!" Ryio said "Well I'm back and I have to mentor Akai a little more." He said.

"You promised to teach me to fly." I point out, "Right let's get started on that tomorrow." He said I nodded.

I can't wait till tomorrow!

* * *

**Akai: Natsu's back!**  
**Ryio: Yay I like it when daddy's home then we can play all sorts of things!  
****Akai: Wait we do those things all the time!**

**Ryio: (giggles) **

**Akai and Ryio: Next Chapter Training!**

**Akai: time to Train! And maybe fly (rubs back of head)**


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**Do you guys hate waiting? I was just wondering…**

**Natsu: COME JOIN THE DARK SIDE WE HAVE COOKIES **_**AND**_** ANIME!**

**Me: since when did you start talking on this?**

**Natsu: since now I'm officially apart of the story! (evil grin)**

**Me: (face palm)**

**Akai: I'll do the disclaimer**

**Kami: Count me in! **

**Akai and Kami: Starry does not own fairy tail she only owns the NG characters and the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Training**

"Hahhhhhhhhhhh!" I ran at a tree in the east forest and made fire balls in hand clapping them together and making a fire ball over my head and throwing it.

It missed the tree and exploded a few trees "Maybe I shouldn't try that attack running." I sighed Natsu wasn't here yet and I had a feeling he was going to be late so I was destroying almost everything. I inhaled deeply and got ready to blow my fire.

My two hands position liked I was holding on to straw, I released the fire and it was sucked away from my target.

"Hey kid don't wanna go and destroy everything now." Natsu joked after taking my fire attack "You used to destroy stuff all the time."

"And I still do but it's all for a good cause." He protests

"Pfft yeah right." I laugh,

"You did a good deal of destruction while I was gone." He looked at all the trees that were burned to a crisp when I attacked.

"Yeah nature isn't really my strong hold…" I rub the back of my head looking away as if I've done nothing wrong.

Natsu rolled his eyes "So you wanna learn how to fly or not?" he asked I nodded furiously, "Remember I can take anything you throw at me!" I repeated the words I first said to him when I became his apprentice.

He chuckles, Happy makes his wings appear "Happy now!" He said and the blue cat grabbed my scarf and started flying upwards.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelped looking down at the trees below me as we ascended. "Can I drop her now Natsu?" Happy called down to Natsu, I couldn't see him that well but I swear he gave Happy a thumbs up.

"Happy your chocking me!" I was holding on to my scarf trying to loosen it, with a yank it came off completely.

"crap!" I said and started falling, _WHAT KIND OF MASTER LET'S HIS STUDENT FALL TO HER DEATH! _I shut my eyes tight.

"_You can make your fire come out of your hands and feet if you concentrate hard enough." Natsu smiled "Fire dragon talon!" He made a line of fire come out of his foot. "Wow cool! Can you that with flying too?" I asked. He grinned "Of course, you can." My smile brightens…_

"Happy do you think I should of told her how first?" Natsu was looking at his falling student "Aye maybe you should have." Happy sighed.

_Come on concentrate hard! _I flipped around till I was right side up and focused most of the fire energy into my feet.

"Haha victory is mine!" I yelled trimpuhly,

I lowered myself and landed right in front of Natsu "Why would you do that!" I screamed at him

"Best way to learn how to fly," He handed me my scarf I glowered at him and Happy "Well I don't like being dropped 100 yards above the ground." I retorted

Natsu let out a laugh "Come on let's just head back to the guild." He rubs my scarlet hair.

* * *

"Wow so Happy yanked your scarf off in midflight and sent you plummeting to the ground?" Kami was amazed at my first flight.

"Yes it was evil and uncalled for!" I had my head pressed against the wooden table a glass of punch in front of me.

Miza sighs "Well you did at least fly?" she asked I lifted my head barely high enough to answer "Yes it was awesome but still falling not my thing." I explain and then go back to my original position.

"So you hate falling huh?" I hear a familiar voice and turn around "Simon your back!" I perk up

Simon is Erza's son no one but Lucy and Erza know who the father but I've been added to the list of people who know. Simon's father is a man named Jellal, I don't know much about him but he sounded like a bad dude.

"Yeah it was pretty hard to not destroy the town." He seats his bag down I laugh "Are all three of you just filled with destruction?"

Kami nods furiously I give her a slight nod and Simon shrugs.

Miza gives off an exasperated sigh and sits on the bench defeated "Well you would join that destruction to…" I smirk evilly

"No I would rather not be a part of it Ryuu-san." She glares at me I stick my tongue out Kami mutters something that sounds like "kill joy" and Simon crosses his arms.

"Onni-san!" Ryio comes running over to me Wendy's daughter trailing behind him, there roughly around the same age but Sky is a year younger.

The funny thing is she's picked up on calling me big sister too so it's like I have two little siblings that follow me around.

Sky looks a lot like her mother with blue hair brown eyes an exact little replica, she's so innocent to and she's going to be an awesome fighter someday.

"Onni-san were gonna go to the woods and wondering if you could come with us?" Ryio tugged on my scarf.

Sky gave me her puppy eyes Ryio too, crap I'm stuck I'm a sucker for little kids and baby animal puppy eyes.

Simon and Kami are trying to hold back there laughter, Miza is reading something "Oh alright I'll come," I start Ryio and Sky start grinning and beaming up at me.

"But" I turn to my three best friends "You three have to come to." I smirk evilly Miza puts down the book she was reading Simon looks a little horrified Kami's eyes are wide.

"Fine" they all groan I keep my smirk in place "Good let's go." I say and Sky takes my hand Ryio walks ahead of us.

Kami Simon and Miza trek silently behind me "What this is just like a mission guys!" I grin to them

"Baby sitting isn't a mission." Simon says "Sure it can be only we're not getting paid to destroy a bunch of stuff."

"But we can destroy stuff right?" Kami chirps, I roll my eyes "If any forest Vulcans come by then yes you have my full permission." Kami brightens up and picks up her pace walking next to me.

"I do this every day we're not on mission anyway." Miza is the last to speak "Yeah sure we know and don't you use that money for rent?" I ask

"Hey at least I'm not living in a rundown house near the mountains!" Miza says "It's not rundown Natsu and Lucy fixed it up before Ryio was born they told me." I sigh

The arguments continue with the little kids looking at us wondering is this what teenage years are like?

* * *

**Ryio: I'm so happy your taking us fishing Onni-san!**

**Akai: Yeah it's the least I can do to spend time with you Sky and my friends**

**Ryio and Akai: Next chapter Babysitting **

**Ryio: I love fishing it's so fun!**


	5. Chapter 5 babysitting

**Okay I swear there is going to be some action coming promise! And to all who have been asking questions…okay here's what I'm guessing the age group is for Natsu and Lucy late 20's early 30's and for Romeo and Wendy early 20's I'm guessing at best. But the other questions cannot be answered sorry.**

**Lucy: I guess I'm not too old**

**Me: *sigh* your not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail just the plot and the NG characters**

**Chapter 5 Babysitting**

* * *

"Onni-san! I can see the forest!" Ryio shouted pointing to the trees ahead "Aye I can see it too ya know." I sigh Sky is still holding tightly to my hand.

Somewhere along the way Kami started skipping and trying to link arms with Simon Miza and I? Yep she is the craziest out of us.

Kami stops for a second "Hey I wonder if I could use any of this for my book." She said thoughtfully "Maybe if your story has little kids who would drag you everywhere." I roll my eyes.

She laughs "No it doesn't wait what are we doing standing around let's go!" She bolts off past Ryio, "She's excited." Simon blinks "She likes the forest."

Ryio has landed on the ground I only noticed this after the dust cleared "Ryio are you ok?" I ask he nods stands up and brushes himself off "I'm completely fine!" He grins at me. I give off a sigh of relief to know he's ok.

"Little kids like him are always fine." Simon chuckles I look down at the ground thinking about my childhood years.

Not the best if you can guess I hated them and I don't want any others to go through what I went through as a child.

I snap out of it and start running after Kami, Ryio following and Sky was now holding Miza's hand Simon was the last to realize what was going on.

* * *

Finally after a half hour of running we managed to catch up to Kami "Ah the forest I can think of no better place to live and write my stories." She said stretching her arms above her head.

"Well other than your apartment with all the lights turned off except for a dim desktop lamp." I say making her jump a little "Yes that is also perfect." She whispers evilly

After our team gathers up I kneel down in front of the Ryio and Sky "So what did you two want to do here?"

"Fishing!" They both say in unison

Kami and I exchange looks that say 'Yeah what else is there to do here?' "We wanted to catch some fish for Happy and Carla." Sky says sheepishly

"Oh that's right how are they doing the eggs I mean?" I had to ask Natsu told me that I would get one when they were older Sky getting the other.

"Getting ready to hatch soon," she beamed brightly at me.

I grinned back Ryio tilted his head in confusion "Can we go fishing now?" he asked "Yes of course we can!" Kami pats his back.

"Kami I hate to say this but you're like a little kid." Miza gives off a laugh Kami narrows her eyes and glares "Trying to start a fight?" she asked

"No I'm just saying you're like a little kid that's all." She shrugs "I smell fight," Simon whispers I nod and roll my eyes.

"Hey both of you! No fighting!" I give both a death stare "Aye!" They both say and become friendly to one another.

"Miza must you say something that makes Kami want to kill you?" Simon asked her "I don't mean to it just slips out." She smirks.

Kami is still grumbling "I am not a child!" she sits down in by the pond with a huff Ryio is holding a fishing pole sitting next to me, Sky kneeling near the water looking in to it.

"Ryuu nii-san how deep is the pond here?" she asked "How should I know it deep more toward the center." I shrug

Ryio's fishing pole gives off a jerk "I got one!" he shots and tries to hold on to it "Hang on there buddy the here are huge!" I exclaim and grab on to it helping him pull it in.

The fish wins and pulls both me and Ryio in "Akai! Ryio!" I hear Simon yell and burst my head back up on the surface and wave to him, Ryio clinging to my shirt "Its cold in here!" I joke and swim toward the edge

"Ryio you'll catch a cold!" Sky takes off the little jacket she was wearing and puts it on Ryio's shoulders he blushes a little. "Yeah okay thanks." He mumbles.

"He lllikes her." Kami whispers into my ear and rolled her tongue on the like I hang and shake my head "Kami sometimes I just want to choke you." I warn back.

"Hehe I can't help that I'm helpless romantic!" she acts like I didn't say my threat,

I remember I'm still soaking wet; I use my fire power to dry off without burning my clothes "That's better."

"We should camp out here sometime! It would be awesome!" Kami says "Like old times." I sigh Miza and Simon nod.

"Some time during the weekend three days to ourselves away from the guild!" Kami throws her hand up I roll my eyes Miza stands there thinking "No it can't remember Gray and Cana's wedding!" Kami looks like her spirit has been broken.

"Oh yeah that's right I totally forgot." I think for a second Cana asked me to sing and Simon to play his guitar we had both said yes. "I can't believe I forgot!" I want to rip my hair out.

"I would have reminded you." Simon rolls his eyes "Now I have to listen to the song nonstop still a memorize it!" I start to stress out.

"Whoa calm down Akai!" Kami tries to calm me down "Come on Ryio Sky we gotta go home!" I grab them and start running.

Simon shook his head _I can kind of expect someone like Akai to forget that _He smirk in the direction she ran.

"She just ditched us." Kami rubbed the back of her head "So Kami are you going to Gray and Cana's wedding I mean Cana is like an idol to you."

"Of course I'm going! And to embarrass the heck outta Akai!" Kami throws her head back and laughs evilly

"Akai's a good singer you've heard her before." Miza puts her hands on her hips and lets out a sigh.

"I know but she's gonna singing up with Simon." Simon froze "Hey we're just friends you helpless romantic!" Simon yelled.

"Oooo your face says it all Simon!" she giggles Simon rolls his eyes "I'm gonna head home too mom gonna be making dinner soon." He waves good bye and starts heading home.

* * *

Simon walked to his mother's apartment and opened the door "Hey mom I'm home." He looked for his mother.

"Simon there you are dinner's almost ready." Erza smiled at her only son "Call me when it's ready." He went to his room to think.

_Me and Akai its never gonna happen not after what happen to her… _Simon was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, but he was the first person she had warmed up too after she awoke from her small coma.

Natsu had brought her to the guild that way she had been out cold for three days straight the power of a dragon's soul would to that to you when you were as weak and small like her.

_But that's not Akai anymore she's so much stronger and using her skills for good use. _"Simon! Dinner time!" his mother called "Coming!" he called back and went to the dinner table.

* * *

**Simon: this isn't good Akai isn't here **

**Ryio: she didn't come home either! I'm getting really worried**

**Simon: Don't worry Ryio I'll find her**

**Simon and Ryio: Next Chapter Kidnapped**

**Simon: this is really bad I don't like how this will play out**

**Ryio: Me neither! *sniffle***

**Side note: So this chapter had some puppy love between Ryio and Sky awwwwwwww! I loved writing Kami's little helpless romantic lines so you guys tell me does Simon like Akai and want to be more than friends (I'm the author so I already know I just wanna see if the readers can guess)**


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapped

**Okay I'm just gonna say this now a lot of bad stuff is going to happen in this chapter…you have been warned!  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Fairy Tail only the plot and the NG characters**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Kidnapped **

"Ugh why would it have to rain now?" Kami complained it started pouring "And I have to get food too how to do you think I feel?" I asked leaning against the window.

"Why are you in charge of food I thought that was Lucy's job?" I nodded "Her Natsu, Gray and Erza are out on a quest like old times," I sighed "So I'm taking care of Ryio." I finished.

"Sounds like you got a lot to handle." Kami laughed lightly "Yeah okay I better get going." I grab my jacket and start for the super market.

* * *

The lady practically knows me because Lucy used to take me and Ryio down when I first came so I could see what a town was like. "Hello Akai come for groceries?" she asked when I walked up to the counter "Yeah Natsu and Lucy are on a quest so I have to take care of Ryio." I answer

"Well I'm sure a cute little boy like Ryio wouldn't wanna starve would he?" I roll my eyes and pick up an apple and start eating it.

She starts packing the produce into a bag "I hope you didn't leave him home alone," she turns to me "Of course I didn't Virgo's watching him till I get home." I explain "So Lucy-chan is has more magic power huh?" I nod

"Much powerful she can use two spirits at once and maybe more." I say

She puts a few more items into the bag "How many quest have you gone on I haven't seen you in forever." I blink "A lot I guess gotta stay busy." I rub the back of my head and take another bite of apple.

"Hm okay have a nice day." She hands me two bags I give her the money and start walking back to the house which is far away.

"Damn these are going to get wet if I don't hurry" I sigh and start running along the cobble stone streets.

I stop to take a breather and see something from the corner of my eye I turn around _it's nothing you're just imaging things. _I tell myself and continue walking only to stop again when I hear something fall.

Okay now I'm really nervous I start running again when I bump into someone dropping back on the sidewalk "I'm sorry sister," I recognize the voice and look up to the person giving me an insane smile "Ca- Carter?" I have a very bad feeling about this.

"It's been awhile how's your freedom been for these 5 years?" he asked me cocking his head to the side "Freedom? What are you talking about we were all freed from that place!" I look up fearfully at him

"Really I thought it was just you." He takes off the cloak he was wearing to reveal his arms covered in dragon scales "They…" I gulp

"Took you back?" I was trembling now "Not just him but all of us except for one little lucky girl." A few more figures stepped out.

"Lizzy? Lena? Travis?" I looked at them "Awe Akai it warms my heart to know we haven't changed that much that you still recognize us." Lizzy smiles cheerfully and they take off their cloaks and hats.

Lena has a dragon eye and half her body is covered in scales

Lizzy has what looks like a tail and dragon claws

Travis has wings and dragon claws

I cover my mouth trembling in fear "But Dragon's Den was, it was" I start

"Disbanded destroyed by Fairy Tail's Dragon slayers? Ha not a chance sister." Carter smirks insanely

"Why are you taking me back! I have no business there!" I screech Lizzy gives off an innocent smile "But of course you do sweetie you're the only one who turned out perfect."

"What do they want with me!" I wanted answers

"We can talk when we get back there," Lena smiles evilly and I stand up "I'm not going back without a fight!" I clenched my fist making fire appear.

"We know that's why we're prepared to fight." They got ready to fight me, "I hope you know we meant be stronger."

They attacked I defended myself dodging the attacks and returning them in the end they overpowered me and knocked me out.

_Dragon's Den why did they reform? _I kept asking myself

* * *

**A few hours later**

Ryio burst through the doors to the guild hall in tears Virgo behind him "Onni-san never came back." He sobbed.

"Huh? That's not like her." Kami turned to the little boy who was crying uncontrollably Simon sat staring at him speechless.

"Maybe she caught up in something." Miza shrugged

"Why would Akai get caught up in something?"

"…"

"Exactly"

"Wait I didn't even say anything!" Miza was ready to rip her hair

"Hey Simon anything to add to this conversation?" Kami turned back to where Simon had been sitting

"Wasn't there a blue haired reequip mage sitting next to me a minute ago?" Miza nodded.

Simon was running he reequipped his armor on _Akai this isn't like you to leave Ryio! _He suddenly saw something where it screamed a battle had taken place. Another plus Akai had been here was all groceries scatter about.

_Did someone kidnap you? _He wondered

* * *

**A magic mobile **

I was tied up and laying down in the back of a magic mobile waking up somewhat and remembering my past that I wanted to forget.

Dragon's Den was a horrible lab, they would kidnap children and take try to turn them into dragon slayers.

I was there since I was 5 leaving in a small cage dug out in the wall like an animal, seeing the children go out and sometimes never come back or come back all scared looking.

I never wanted to be chosen and it took 5 years till I finally was chosen.

* * *

"_Sister!"_

"_Akai no!"  
"Don't take her take me!"_

"_No! Please don't take her!"_

"_It's okay guys I'm brave and I'll be fine." A young girl with fiery red hair tearfully smiled at her friends who were reaching out of their cages._

_The men in black cloaks with masked faces took the girl to a room with a large orb in the center it was glowing red orange yellow._

_They pin her to the wall and signal to the control room that it's strapped up tight go ahead with the testing._

_The men walked out and someone hit a button, her eyes widened when the dragon spirit came out of the orb._

_She started trembling she tried to look away but couldn't take her eyes off the beast it opened its mouth and started breathing fire at the girl._

_She screamed in pain as the flames went inside her body she continues to scream its ear piercing in fact._

_After a few short minutes she falls silent little scales have appeared on her skin her hair covers her face but she is unconscious._

* * *

_The door blows open to reveal a man with spikey pink hair ready for battle…_

All the children were supposed to be free why aren't they! Why do they have dragon qualities!

"Sister your waking up?" Carter asks me I feel dizzy remembering my newfound hatred for transportation and get dizzy falling back asleep…

**Ryio: Akai's been kidnapped l**

* * *

**eaving me alone! (freaking out)**

**Miza: don't worry Ryio we'll find her and bring her home**

**Ryio: I hope your right**

**Miza and Ryio: Next chapter: Dragon's Den**

**Ryio: ONNI-SAN JUST COME BACK!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dragon's Den

**I woke up this morning thinking my hair was the same lenegth it was two days ago…I was wrong**

**Lucy: It's okay Starry *pats my back***

**Me: thanks Lucy Akai can't speak in this chapter since she's sort of been**

**Kami: Kidnapped**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail only the plot and the NG characters**

**Chapter 7 Dragon's Den**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Come on wake up!" one the guards poked a metal pole into my cage it hurt because at the end it was pointed. "Time for your monthly checkup F126." I couldn't see his smirk but I knew he was handcuffs were placed on my thin wrist and I was dragged out by them.

I could easily escape with how bony I was but escaping meant death it had happened to several children, they escape don't get very far and are dragged back only to be electrocuted to death in front of all the others to say "You try escaping a long painful death awaits you"

"F126 huh good set her there." One of the men say I was set on a table let the checkup begin. It was terrible they poke and prod me with strange things bang hammers against my knees and insert weird drugs into me using needles.

Last of all they take my blood and I'm dragged back to my cage, I curl up in the small space and let the tears fall not making little sniffles just letting silent tears fall wondering when this will stuff will stop if I'll be saved….

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Sister it brings back memories doesn't it?" I opened my eyes Carter is walking ahead Travis and Lena are dragging me along the ground. My hands are bound in some magical rope and I look at all the cages in the walls there empty.

I let out a sigh of relief "It's been empty for a year now." Lizzy chirped "So they killed all the children here." I glare

"What can we say they were failures." She shrugs what happened to the innocent little 4 year old I used to talk to and comfort.

I look down at the dirt floor "But you never say this room sister." Carter gives me an insane grin and I'm tossed inside what looked like an arena "What are you planning on doing!" I demand and the ropes come of my hands.

"Well we were ordered to capture you and bring you here, for a little dragon on dragon battle." Travis explains my eyes widen

"Only one can win Akai Ryuu…" Lena smirks evilly "And I don't think the dragon slayer is going to get out of this one alive." She adds

"So this is just for your entertainment!" I growl and try to grab one of them but they've closed the door "This is what you get for being one of the lucky one and getting to be out of this place for 5 years while we were trapped in it!" Carter screams and I lower my gaze away from them.

**Magnolia**

* * *

Simon was running, running to find his friend who had been kidnapped most likely by Dragon's Den. He was the only one who knew about because his mother told him and explained that Akai had lived there for a good portion of her childhood.

"_Mama I vow to never let her see that bad place again!" _

"_I'm sure you will and you'll be a very good friend to her." Erza replied back kissing her son on the forehead._

Simon stopped and surveyed the area, _Akai I promised I wouldn't let you go back…I intend to keep it. _He found the trail and kept running "AKAI!" he called wondering if she could hear him.

**Room in the Dragon's Den**

* * *

"Troublesome isn't it?" a man smirked looking at the orb "Sir I was wondering after 5 years you finally decide to go after that runaway?" Another man asked

"I couldn't find her then but thanks to my little spy I was able to." His smirk turned to a grin "I'm back," a young woman with brown hair came into the dark room

"You can get out that ridicules form now." His master didn't look amused "Why would I…because I want to torture her a little more." The woman said and changed his form to look like Simon "Just a little longer." He mumbled.

"Of course you would want to Cobra after all she's done to you."

Cobra grinned insanely

**Arena (A/N lots of setting changes going on)**

* * *

I struggled against the chains put on me what was I some kinda animal! Every time I tugged and pulled at them they got tighter on my wrist I winced in pain.

"Sister it's no use you can't escape…" Carter was hanging on to the top of the arena looking down on me I bared my teeth and sat down on the dirt floor.

He laughed and climbed down "I can't wait to see you fight an old friend or enemy of yours." He chuckled "I thought you were making me fight a dragon?" I growled

"Yes but not your typical dragon," he started chuckling evilly to himself I growled again.

"This will be the end of Akai Ryuu! The young Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail!" my eyes widened what horrible tortures await me.

"Akai…" I turned behind me and saw, I couldn't believe what I was seeing….

Simon…

* * *

**Ryio: (reading a paper) The author regrets to inform she will not be updating tomorrow…because she has to type Chapter 8.**

**Simon: But we're at a cliff hanger! Do you know how painful it will be to wait a week!**

**Ryio: (shrugs) she says it will be ready by Monday to update**

**Simon and Ryio: Next chapter: Shifter**

**Simon: I apologize for you all having to wait so long for the next chapter  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Shifter

**It's typed! Well…a lot of chapters have been typed but still!**

**Akai: *rips off duct tape* can I talk now!**

**Me: Yes! Please do the Disclaimer**

**Akai: Starry does not own Fairy Tail she only the Plots and my team and anyother crazy character that comes to mind! *glares at me***

**Me: What did I do wrong?**

**Chapter 8 Shifter**

* * *

"Simon" I said my eyes wide with fear, He made a sword appear "Simon what are you doing I'm your friend!" I cried my eyes tearing up.

Carter started laugh hysterically, Simon smirked evilly "You really think I'm him Erza's precious son?" the voice sounded familiar "No not you!"

"What you thought you killed me in the little battle we had?"

"…"

"I wouldn't die to the likes of you!" the shifter wizard changed from Simon to himself, he had a snake tattoo on each arm and started walking towards me.

I stood up "Cobra I was on job to stop you even if it meant killing you!" I shouted "Look at how brave you're trying to be when really" he disappeared and went behind me

"You're scared to the bone." He whispered into my ear my eyes were wide I shivered "You're wrong I'm not the weak Akai anymore that's all behind me!"

I regained my courage "Well then I'm going to have a fun time fighting you….Dragon Slayer" he started to shift into one of my other friends "Let's see how you like fighting Miss Kami Kaze?" he transformed into her.

The chains released on me "You're a monster!" I flared up and charged "Fire dragon Iron fist!" I made my fist catch on fire and tried to punch him.

He dodged easily and made the protective wind bubble Kami makes when I'm angry "Awe buddy would you really try to hurt me." He mimicked her I growled "You're not Kami!" I launched myself at the bubble trying to break through it.

I almost got my fist through before being knocked out and flung across the arena; I slid down the wall and struggled to get up "My turn…tornados!" He made four tornados appear and move towards me.

I wasn't even on my feet yet when one caught me and the other three following creating a huge one and flinging me to the top I barely grabbed onto the chain link top and hung there for a minute.

The tornado dispersed Cobra changed back to his normal form "Well you survived that what about Miza Umi's water attacks?" he transformed into Miza and waited for me to make my move.

I let go of the chain link roof and barely saved myself plummeting to the ground I made the spell circle go beneath my feet like Natsu taught me "Fire dragon talon!" I kicked him and made him fly up against the wall "Ouch that hurt." He or Miza said this was getting to me was it really Miza or Cobra.

"After about three transformations I can confuse your mind…" He got up "Water lock!" he yelled out the spell and locked me in water.

_Can't breathe need air! _I gasp letting out a few bubbles and continued to try and break free "Awe I can't let you die now can I?" she released me I gasped for air and spit out water.

Miza walked up to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt; she changed right before my eyes into Simon, "I'm going to have fun torturing you." Simon said to me

_That's not Simon you idiot that's Cobra remember don't let your mind get confused! _I screamed at myself and closed my eyes.

"Well we had a nice friendship at least." I can hear him make a sword appear "You're not Simon!" I wriggled free before the sword could slice me.

"Fire dragon Roar!" I started breathing fire at him Cobra flipped and turned back to himself sword in hand "Clever not many can escape my shifter magic confusion." He laughed

He started shift again "I wonder who taught you all those wonderful ways to use Fire dragon magic?" he transformed into Natsu.

"Fire vs. Fire this should be interesting," Cobra made his fist on fire and charged I dodged just in time "Fire dragon roar!" He started to breathe fire at me I reencounter with another breath attack.

"Running out of flames my apprentice?" he asked I panted my eyes were growing tired I was almost out of fire.

_This is bad if you don't get fire quick you'll be defeated! _I needed to make Cobra use another breath attack on me I started running "Running away that isn't right didn't I teach you not to do that Akai?" Cobra laughed.

He made a fire ball and throws it at me, _perfect! _I cheered inside my head everything around me exploded I started to suck in the flames.

After my little snack I smirked "You seem to forget I can eat fire and even with your shifter power that's not what you need to refuel yourself." I charged at him my whole body catching on fire.

I head butted into his gut area sent him flying into the wall, he made a large crater in the wall.

I finished my attack and got ready for my next attack, Cobra was against the wall in his normal form defeated.

"I can't lose to you again I just can't," he mumbled and trying standing up "I can't lose to you not again!" He got louder and managed to stand up.

I backed up a little his form was changing into some kind of beast had to stop it before he reached his full transformation!

I was about to attack again when a sword split his body in two, Cobra let out a dying scream before vanishing.

The figure stood up and looked at me "Simon you...you found me." I smiled he smirked.

* * *

**Secret room in the Dragon's Den**

The man started laughing "She's quite the tough one I see now why she ended up being the only perfect experiment."

"If that boy hadn't of interrupted Cobra's transformation she would be dead now." His servant glared.

"Then that would ruin all the fun of it wouldn't it?" the hooded man turned to the servant, the servant looked confused "Fun I thought you were planning on giving her a terrible death?" he asked his master.

"I want to play a fun game with her first." The man smirked and continued to look at the orb watching Akai and the boy running out of the dragon's den.

"Akai Ryuu your days are numbered sadly." With that the orb went black.

* * *

**Akai: I'm back and I'm gonna be okay!**

**Kami: *bear hugs her* Aw man I'm glad your back!**

**Akai: Can't breathe!**

**Kami: sorry**

**Akai and Kami: Next chapter: Almost home!**

**Akai: it's good to be home**


	9. Chapter 9 Almost home

**OMG WE'RE GETTING NEAR THE END! O.O**

**Jk we're not even close…still so many chapters**

**Kami: you bet our story continues!**

**Me: Yup it does for a long long time**

**Akai: geez do you even have all summer to type all that?**

**Me: it meant go into the new school year I think**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I hate my life on these I do not Fairy Tail only the plot and the OC's mentioned in the story**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Almost home**

"Simon I have one question how did you find me?" I asked as we ran "Easy I followed the magic mobile tracks and found a very suspicious looking guild hall." He explained

"Oh" I kept running we were near the exit "I'm glad I made it just in time too or you would have been near death or…" he stopped talking "Or dead?" I finished

He nodded "Halt no one gets in or out." One of the guards stopped us Simon made his sword appear and smirked "And you're going to stop us?" he asked

I joined along making my favorite attack, "Yes I can't let anything in or out master's ord-"before he could finish he got a face full of flames and swords coming at all the guards.

I panted I used to much fire in my last battle now I had to battle guards this is just great Simon noticed how tired I was "Akai let me do the fighting I have enough energy okay." I nodded in agreement and we kept running for the exit.

It was weird guards should have been chasing us and the only ones we saw were trying to block our way out. _I guess they didn't get to call for reinforcements. _I pant and stop to catch my breath "Akai are you okay?" Simon comes to a halt and gives me a suspicious glance.

"I'm….fine; I just need to catch my breath." I pant after a few minutes of resting we started running.

"I can see the exit just a little bit further!" Simon grinned at me I grinned back, as we were running a large gate came between us and the exit.

"The dragon slayer doesn't wanna stay for the little game I have planned for her." A cloaked man walked where we were standing.

"I'm done with your little game!" I growl warningly to him he chuckles and smirks "Well Miss Ryuu I'm sorry but I hate leaving games before there finished." His smirk turned into a grin

"I don't give a damn about anything!" I smirk and made my fist on fire punching the door to get out "The door is fire proof Ryuu-kun." My flame suddenly went out

I whirled back to face the cloaked man growling "Let us out of here!" I warned "I'm not going to fight you not yet at least." He grinned and disappeared.

"Here let me try opening the door." Simon changed his weapon to what look like a chainsaw he sorta cut through but not very far.

"Hey do you here a sizzling?" I asked my heightened sense of hearing picking up the muffled sound "Boiling water works just fine!" I hear Kami's voice and a hole was made in the door.

"See I told you it would work Kami and you doubted me!" Miza pouted "Kami Miza!" Simon and I shouted in unison and I stepped onto there side.

"Hey we wouldn't have been able to find you if the one with blue hair hadn't of left tracks." Kami joked Simon glared at her "Come let's just go home Amies!" Kami started marching out I was in the back following Simon and Miza my head down and thinking.

_He could have been a former member of Dragon's den and just restarted it…some of the members escaped but I never thought they would be this stupid to restart it._

"Bonjour miss daydreamer! Hurry the heck up or we'll leave you behind!" Kami shouted waving to me "Oh right sorry!" I called back and ran to catch up.

* * *

**Dragneel household**

"Onni-san!" Ryio jumped at me clinging tightly to my shirt and crying I stood in shock for a second then softened my gaze and hugged him tightly.

"Shh it's ok," I comforted him to say the least I was happy to be back home and not in that god forsaken place.

"Where are Natsu and Lucy?" I asked "Still on the mission," he looked up at me with those cute onyx eyes I let out a sigh of relief.

"Come on let's get ready for bed," I stroked his blonde hair and started leading him to his room upstairs.

I was just glad to be home and safe…

* * *

**Ryio: Onni-san your back! I was so worried that something bad happened to you! (crying)**

**Akai: don't cry now we have something more fun to do tomorrow**

**Ryio: really whats that?**

**Akai: you'll see**

**Akai and Ryio: next chapter: Happy Weddings**

**Me: I think the readers can guess what's going down from the name**


	10. Chapter 10 Happy Weddings

**ARGH! No damn sleep means a very grumpy me! (ready to shot someone in the face) no I wasn't typing all night I was just in my room attempting to fall asleep!**

**Akai: (rolls eyes) At least you can get a wink of sleep**

**Me: I put you in a dress this chapter**

**Akai: What?**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Happy Weddings **

I shifted a little looking the mirror today I had to ditch my scarf and leave my neck exposed it felt weird, Levy said the dress Cana picked out for me was absolutely beautiful and fit me well.

"_Wow you look awesome Akai! Like a little flame!" Levy clapped her hands together "I don't know I feel to exposed." I felt weird._

"_Don't worry after the reception you can take it off!" Lucy walked in looking at me she was wearing a yellow and blue dress._

"_Why do we look like our magic abilities?" I asked Lucy smirked "You'll see." She walked out most likely to go help Cana._

The dress was beautiful it went down to my knees, the flames were everywhere on the skirt on the blouse they made the shape of a dragon. Sadly it was sleeveless so nothing to hide the small scars on my arms.

My hair was done up all nice like and the orange fairy tail mark was showing on my right shoulder, I took in a breath and started to sing:

"_Fairy where are you going,"_

"_I'm going to gather the light and shine down on your tomorrow"_

"_Oh yeah can you hear this voice"_

"_Oh yeah it's so hoarse that I'm shouting"_

"_Oh yeah even your heart can hear it"_

"_Oh yeah, Oh yeah"_

"_the moon and sun high five"_

"_Are you sure you have everything?"_

"_If you're not your normal self"_

"_Then you won't be able to find the stars"_

"_Snowing, the oneswho smiled so easily"_

"_Are a couple that has infinate time for each other"_

"_Fairy where are you going, I'm going to gather the light and shine down on your tomorrow!"_

"_Don't say goodbye!" _

I finished singing the song Cana asked after painful rehearsings with Simon playing his guitar we finally got it down.

It was hard to try and sing in sync with the guitar, "Akai come on!" Levy peeked in I nodded and rushed out to the band area.

Kami and Miza were sitting in the audience, Kami looked unhappy at being forced into a dress, Miza was rolling her eyes at her pointless ranting.

"Today isn't about you Kami it's about Cana and Gray now stop complaining!" Lucy glared at both of them and hit Kami on the back of the head.

"Sorry Lucy but why can't I" she started to complain again but got a flamming glare from Lucy "I'll shut up now."

Lucy nodded and went back inside the building, then Kami went back to ranting (in french) Miza looked over to me for help.

I smirked stalked over and surprise Kami by duct taping her mouth shut, with magic duct tape that everyone except the duct tape victim can take off.

Kami tried ripping it off but couldn't "Sorry Kami but you can't take it off." I smirked and walked back to my spot.

"Wow Akai you look awesome!" Simon's voice startles me "Oh hey Simon so do you." I smile "It's nothing special." He sighed and took his seat next to me.

"You should see Sky and Ryio those two are adorable." Levy came up to us "Is everything set?" I ask she nods

Gray is at his place on the alter waiting for Cana, the music for the bride started to play, the doors opened and Cana walked out my jaw dropped I think Gray's did too.

She looked absolutely beautiful her hair was its normal wavy brown but had flowers that looked like they were made of cards in it.

Sky came out following throwing flowers, she was absolutely adorable with her waist length blue hair in a two braids her dress was sorta like mine I remembered that she did show her mother's power for as young as she is.

Cana reached this alter with Gray and the priest was droning on I think my eyes slipped and Simon tapped me on the shoulder.

Ryio was holding the rings he was in a flame like suit it was cute on him the priest took one ring and handed it to Gray, he said his vows and put it on Cana's finger then Ryio handed Cana her ring to give to Gray.

She said her vows and put it on his finger the priest ended it with "You may kiss the bride." I noticed Ryio and Sky covered their eyes like all little kids do when they see two people kiss.

"Akai it's our turn to sing remember." Simon told me I nodded and stood up grabbing the microphone the lights flashed on me.

I cleared my throat gulped "Before I start I want to say that this is such a great time and I think this song fits very well. (pause) Well the bride thinks it does because this is Fairy Tail!" I held up the signal for Fairy tail and started to sing.

* * *

**Akai: I'm never wearing a dress again**

**Kami: Tell me about it**

**Akai so after this wanna go to do a mission or something?**

**Kami: Hell yes!**

**Akai and Kami: Next chapter: Power Increase**

**Kami: have you ever wondered what Ryio's powers are amie? (thinking face)**


	11. Chapter 11 Power increase

**Action in the beginning because I feel there needs to be and surprises towards the end! Hope you like!**

**Akai: Well after that boring wedding I would like an action scene**

**Me: yeah that was a tough chapter to write**

**Akai: hahaha**

**Me: ok I do not own Fairy tail just the plot and the next generation characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Power Increase**

"Kami make us some tornados to attack with!" I shouted to Kami she was flying high above us attacking the dark guild with her wind abilities

She nodded to me and made three tornados I looked to Miza and nodded to her "Unison raid!" all three of us shouted fire going into one tornado and water going into the other.

The one in the middle still normal combined with the other two making one hell of a tornado rushing at the Dark guild members.

We controlled it all up in the air controlling a tornado of destruction all the guild members made a run for it.

"Retreat this Fairy tail brats are too powerful for their own good!" the leader shouted and they started retreating.

"Should we chase them?" I asked Kami made the tornado disappear "Akai you know the answer to that!" she winked at me I nodded and landed onto the ground next to Simon "Nice combo you three!" he congratulated me "Of course it was!" Miza returned to the ground followed by Kami.

"Come on Simon we have a guild to chase down!" I smirked and started running he followed "We have to take the leader captive!" I shouted and leapt over a fallen tree "I think their retreating to their guild hall!" Simon changed his armor.

"Alright we have to stop them before they reach there!" I leapt up and made fire go beneath my feet at all the times I wished for an exceed it would be now. _"Akai be careful the leader is very powerful in dark magic," _Wait did I just hear Miza in my head

"_Miza what are you doing in my head!" _

"_I don't know but I'm able to create mind links with you all for some reason."_

"_THAT MAKES NO SENSE GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _Kami's mind screamed into mine

"_Shut up!" _

"_Just catch them before they reach the guild hall." _

"_We'll do our best Miza." _I heard Simon say through the mind link it was cut off and we continued making our way there.

_Miza can make mind links now that's just odd what if our powers are increasing? _I saw the head of the group through the trees

I landed in front of the leader "Stop this all the further you go." I glared "And you're going to stop me little brat." He smirked

"Fire dragon iron fist!" I jumped at him my fist on fire punching him in the face but I was stopped by a barrier flying back.

"So you're a dragon slayer are you not a very powerful one." He yawned I growled then froze, _wait is he a dragon slayer to? _"Fire dragon Roar!" I blew fire his way

"Boss she's gonna put up one hell of a fight for you." One of his guild mates laughed

"Of course she is they all do before they kick the bucket." He blocked my fire attack again I panted "Now it's my turn Dragon Slayer." He drew something in the air and blasted it at me "I'm not a Dragon slayer but I take Dragon Slayer magic and turn it dark shooting it right back at you." He explained

I barely dodged the attack it was like dark flames, I held my arms over my head "Now what were you saying girl."

"She was saying we're gonna kick your asses." Simon appeared outta nowhere "Why are you always saving me Simon?" I asked giving him a smirk "Maybe it's fate?" he gave me a lopsided smile then face our opponent I stood up with him straightening my scarf.

"So you brats really think you can beat me?"

"Oui mon enemy." Miza and Kami came out of the shadows "Where do these people come from!" another dude cried out.

"You're facing on of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail! And I lead it!" I made two fists of fire Kami twisted the wind in her grasp.

Miza heated up water and held it theartly in a ball in one hand Simon swung his sword we were all glaring.

"Well little fairies this shall be the end of you." Our target laughed "Don't get cocky buddy we don't." I smirked and all four of attacked him

* * *

**About a half hour later **

"That was easy who knew just combining our powers would do the trick." Kami grinned looking at the prisoner in a water bubble (don't worry it was air)

He scowled at us "He was tough to fight though" I was just regaining my strength from the fight eating fire

"Yeah let's just get back to the client and collect our money." Miza sighed we arrived at the clients house "We caught him for you!" I shouted

"Ah thank you now we won't have to worry about that guild because without their leader their just a bunch of chickens."

"No problem," Simon dipped his head "Here is the reward, have a nice day." The man handed us the money and we headed out back to Fairy tail.

* * *

**Guild hall**

"Hey guys we are back!" all of us shouted in unison "What's all the commotion about?" Kami asked tilting her head.

Gray and Cana were grinning brightly everyone was gathered around them "Oh you guys are back," Lucy walked over to us

"Yeah the only one who seems to notice we're back." I cross my arms "Well Cana just figured out she's pregnant so everyone is happy."

I blinked Simon tilted his head Kami held in a fan girl squeal Miza just looked surprised "That's kinda bad cause she's gonna have to give up drinking for a little bit right?" I asked

Lucy nodded "She was upset at first but this is going to her and Gray's first child."

"Oh okay." I answered "And Sky joined the guild officially Ryio too." Lucy pointed to Sky and Ryio sitting at a table I could see their new Fairy tail marks

Sky's was in the middle of the top half of her arm Ryio's was on the right side of his shoulder they were yellow and blue.

"So what's Ryio's magic?" I asked interested "It's Lightning magic, Sky's is well Sky magic."

My eyes sparkled "Awesome!" I walked over to Ryio and Sky "Welcome to Fairy Tail." I held out my hand to them they shook it

Ryio grinned so did Sky they ended up hugging me both "So can we go on missions with you Miza Simon and Kami?" Sky asked

I looked to Lucy she gave me a nod of approval "Of course you can." I grinned at them

They squealed and tackled me Kami and Miza walked over "Welcome to the team!" they smiled Simon went to go talk to his mother.

This was turning out to be an awesome day already!

* * *

**Ryio: It's not very powerful lightning magic I think I inherited it from daddy**

**Akai: Oh yeah that's right Laxus gave your dad lightning for lighting flame pretty cool**

**Ryio: yup!**

**Akai and Ryio: Next chapter: New teammates**

**Akai: so how did you figure out you had lightning magic?**

**Ryio: I zapped mommy**


	12. Chapter 12 New teammates

**So we start another small ark I'm calling the lost soldier!**

**Akai: Yeah it's like a search**

**Me: Yup! I'm going to tell Wolf now to keep her mouth shut about these next few chapters!**

**Ryio: Starry does not own Fairy tail only the plot and the NG characters bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 New teammates **

"Now I'm on Onni-san's team!" Ryio cheered happily I laughed "But whenever we go on a really dangerous mission you can Sky will have to hide."

They both nodded in agreement "But if you get injured or can't fight anymore we'll be there!" Sky's brown eyes sparkled she couldn't wait to use her newly found healing skills.

Ryio nodded I'm guessing his lightning is just strong enough to provide a little more magic power if we're ever caught in a major battle.

Kami smirked "And we'll be hoping you help!" She rubbed each of their heads, Simon came back over "Their apart of our team now but their magic is…" he started and looked at me

"Yes I understand a young wizard's magic is uncontrollable but that's why we need to help them master it." Miza stole the words out of my mouth.

"My mom doesn't like it." Simon crosses his arms

"Who cares we hardly listen to adults anyway." Kami laughed I had to agree with her we hardly _ever _listen to adults.

Miza was tapping her foot and looking at the request board "There's nothing good here." She sighed "Aw come amie surely there's something like this…" she was holding a request slip that said

_Find missing soldier_

_Last seen: Going to look for a dragon._

_Reward: 100,00J_

I walked up and read it "Went looking for a dragon?" I questioned this the only dragon I've ever seen is the spirit that attacked me.

Everyone stopped when they say two eggs and two exceeds carrying them "Hey Sky! Akai! Come here!" Happy was his usually self.

We both ran over there "Are they hatching?" Sky asked "No but we think they want you to warm them." Carla says

I took the egg with navy blue markings and it tapped "Hey it does!" I smiled like a little kid Sky was grinning too. Her egg had rose pink markings "I can't wait till they hatch!" she cheered

Kami came over like detective and inspected both eggs "Hm very interesting…" she said then snapped her gaze back to me "So are we going on the mission or not?" she asked

"Lets get permission from Gildarts then we can go." I nodded setting my egg down Ryio ran over and hugged it to keep it warm.

Gildarts is the fifth guild master and still in commission he is awesome and lets us take any mission we want.

"Master here's our new mission." I held it he looked at it and nodded "Take as long as you need." He told us and with that we ran out of the guild.

"Do we get to come too?" Ryio asked his eyes wide and grinning Sky was doing the same "Of course this isn't really a dangerous mission so let's go pack and meet up at the train station!" Miza said

I turned to her "Wait we're riding on that metal death trap!" I hate transportation; Kami was silent thinking "Shouldn't we get some enough first like a name?"

Miza and I looked at Kami "She said something smart for once Akai!" Miza stared horrified I nodded

Simon was also being quiet "We should find the year he disappeared and if he had any family…" he finally spoke up

* * *

Ryio and Sky wanted to help out but they stop themselves because they clearly had no idea what we were talking about.

"Maybe where he lived to…" Kami trailed off again "Well then let's ask around,"

"Akai we don't even know what this man looks like." Miza shouted at me "Well then we try and find a retired soldier that worked with him." I retorted and we started to walk around asking if there were any retired soldiers that lived in Magnolia.

"Um there is one but he lives near Mt. Hakabay." A man told us "Thank you for your help." I said politely and we started to walk to Mt. Hakabay.

But it was too far so we took a carriage I was hanging out the window ready to throw up "When did this start?" Simon asked "Since she started training with Natsu." Kami answered reading a book.

We stopped "This is the base of Mt. Hakabay," the driver said and kicked us out I felt better after a few minutes it was gently snowing "Look there's the house!" Kami pointed to it running over we followed in her tracks.

Miza knocked on the door and a man answered he had a crutch and a missing leg "What do you kids want?" he asked with a snarl Ryio and Sky hid behind the four of us.

"We want to talk about the missing soldier." I answered bravely his eyes widened "You mean the Wind Wizard that went searching for a dragon?" he asked and shifted on his crutch all 6 of us nodded.

"I have some information I knew him personally." He let us in we looked around his cabin "Sorry for the mess I don't get visitors." He sighed clearing off the couch "Don't worry I'm used to living in a mess." I said.

Simon helped him clear it off "Um introductions we're Fairy Tail wizards." Kami spoke up "Fairy Tail huh," we nodded again

"I'm Akai Ryuu."

"Kami Kaze"

"Miza Umi"

"Simon Scarlet,"

"Ryio Dragneel,"

"Sky Conbolt,"

After introductions the soldier was staring at Kami "What are you staring at mousier?" she asked glaring "Nothing," he gruffly said

We sat down "My friend retired the same year I did from the army we both decided to join a guild," he sighed

We were listening "So you're a wizard?" Simon asked "Not a very good one now shut up and listen boy!" Simon blinked and fell silent.

"Henri was his name and he had a beautiful wife and daughter, the whole dragon nonsense comes when he went on a solo mission and came back to find our hometown destroyed."

Wait I recognized this destroyed town "Sir, sorry to interrupt but were all the children that were 5 and under taken?"

He was silent for a few minutes and nodded "Yes they were taken…"

My team looked at me I had my head down and about to cry their town was attacked by none other than my childhood home Dragon's Den…

"I know who attacked your hometown…" I whispered gravely "What! How would you know?" he glared at me

"Because…that was my place of torture for 5 years…" I gritted my teeth he sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair.

"Anyway he thought those bastards took his little girl they defiantly killed his loving wife." We all waited for him to finish

"I think that his daughter wasn't token in the first place like they had her but she escaped quite the trouble maker she was for a 5 year old." He chuckled and shot a look to Kami again

"And I think she still is…" Kami lifted her eyebrow

"Can we have a picture we're looking for Henri," Miza asked he nodded and handed her a picture of his long lost friend.

"Thank you for your help." Kami shot up and walked out, we all started to walk out when the man grabbed my wrist "Miss can you tell where your torture was for 5 years."

I nodded "Dragon's Den," I said coldly and walked out,

"Time to look for Henri now right?" Ryio asked me I nodded "Time to find him."

* * *

**Akai: So we have to search for a lost soldier**

**Kami: this is gonna be awesome!  
Akai: (shrugs) maybe**

**Akai and Kami: Next chapter: Lost Wizard and Father**

**Miza: Hey when do I get to talk in one of these?**

**(Akai and Kami have fled the scene Miza chasing them)**


	13. Chapter 13 Lost wizard and father

**Not much to say here but taking another week to type damn writers block**

**Akai: It's got you this time**

**Me: I refuse to give up on this story**

**Akai: yup good luck with that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Lost Wizard and Father**

We started asking around over the next few days from town to town till we came across an abandon town that was burned down and destroyed.

"Why didn't they bother rebuilding it?" Miza asked Ryio kicked a small stone him and Sky started running around.

"Why would you if you were attacked by Dragon's Den who's to know if they'll attack again." I explained to her.

"But they took all the children…" Miza tried to counter "Yeah and they would sometimes strike the same town twice!" I snarled.

"Makes since if some were too young then after a number of years after losing test subjects mine as well attack the same town to get more." Simon shrugged

Kami started looking around the rubble "I think this meant be Henri's hometown." She finally said Miza put her hands on her hips "Why would you say that.

"Um I found the rubble of his house and this picture." Kami held it up I walked over and took it looking at the happy family.

There was Henri he has his dark brown hair in a small pony, he was wearing a black cloak close to Gildarts. A little girl was on his shoulders grinning at her father she had light brown hair and blue eyes then Henri's wife she was beautiful looking at her husband and daughter and smiling lightly. She had the same blue eyes as the little girl and light brown hair.

Something clicked in my head just by looking at this picture I looked at my best friend Kami then back to the little girl in the picture.

_Is Kami Henri's daughter? _I wondered why didn't Kami piece it together shouldn't she know this is her father and mother.

Kami was sifting through the rubble with Miza looking for more clues Simon was standing next to me looking at the photo he took it out of my hands and looked at it.

I blinked and watched him take it out of the frame "Akai look at this," he whispered softly

I gazed over and looked at the back of the picture,

_Kaze Family photo_

_Kami's 5__th__ birthday_

Now my suspicions were confirmed true "I think Kami suffered a little of memory loss when she was little bumped her head or something." Simon pointed out I nodded remembering she did say something about having a dent in the back of her head.

"Well we didn't find anything else." Kami brushed the dust of her shorts Miza nodded "I hoped to find more but it looks like there's nothing it either destroyed or blown away."

I looked down at the ground and let out a sigh "The town shouldn't be too far away from here." I picked up my bag and started walking.

Ryio and Sky noticed me and started following like little puppies nipping at my heels, the rest of the team soon followed.

* * *

We made it too the town a hour later like I said it wasn't far off "Oh are you travelers?" one woman asked us we nodded "We're wizards from Fairy Tail." I explained in the simplest way I could

"Welcome to our town there's an inn in the middle of town." She smiled and noticed Kami and covered her mouth,

Kami made eye contact with her "What?" she tilted her head "Nothing you kids have fun." She waved us off.

"That was weird," Miza finally said after we found the inn, "In a way it was I feel like I've been getting a bunch of strange looks all day!" Kami's eyes were wide as she made the wind dry her hair.

"I'm sure it's nothing…" I trail off Sky is getting ready for bed while Simon and Ryio are in the room adjacent to us.

"Once we find this Henri person we can convince him to come back here." Miza says

Kami rolls her eyes "Of course if we find him…"

"Don't be like that we will find him we're getting close I can feel it!" Miza cheered

"You're in a good mood," I noticed "Because this mission is interesting." She answered

"Interesting huh more like scary if you're me!" Kami exclaimed and fell on the bed Sky giggled and climbed on my bed.

"Come on guys it's been a long day let's just go to bed okay." I mumbled and crawled under the covers and turned out the light.

* * *

Next morning we asked around and got some more leads to our missing wizard, we got out of the town in the same day following a lead that said he was on the way outskirts of the town living in a house alone waiting for at least his daughter to return.

We looked on a map and guessed where the house was and started walking towards our destination.

And our hunch was correct we found the house and decided to hide sending Kami to knock on the door to which she complained to "You guys are jerks" and she walked up.

Kami knocked a few times and waited for someone to answer and someone did he opened the door and looked at Kami in pure shock while she stood there confused.

**Simon: well this is a surprise **

**Miza: yup no one could have guessed this **

**Simon: Not even Kami speaking of her the next chapter is in her honor**

**Miza: Really?**

**Simon and Miza: Next chapter Kami's father**


	14. Chapter 14 Kami's father

**Special chapter today and I have to change my uploading pace so it won't be everyday now it will be every week on some random day because writers block is killing me!**

**Kami: We all hate writers block **

**Me: yup so bear with me please!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Kami's Father**

**Kami's POV**

I stood there with a confused look on my face; the man looking at me had wide eyes and was just shocked.

And then out of nowhere he hugged me tightly! _What's going on! I'm really confused! _Now I had a shocked look on my face.

"Kami thank god you're safe." I heard him whisper, he let go of me and I backed up "Listen here I don't know what's going on but…" I froze. _Do I know this dude? _

Akai suddenly popped her head out of the bushes and walked over to me "Kami did you bump your head or something?" she whispered into my ear, I nodded

"well this man is your father…" she explained, okay now I'm starting to remember I bumped my head really hard when I was little running away from the burning town because my mother screamed at me to run.

"_Mama I won't leave!" a younger Kami cried out to her mother "You don't have a choice! They'll kill you or take you away just run Kami!" she ordered her to._

_Tears streamed out of the little girl's eyes, the door burst open and Kami's mother tried to fend them off for her little girl to run. Kami did, she ran right out the back door and sprinted for the woods wiping away the tears._

_She didn't stop running until she accidently tripped on a hill and started falling down it hitting her small head on a rock and falling unconscious._

I held my head it was pounding "Kami please remember me I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and your mother." He said in sad tone

"It was her choice to stay back and fight them…if she hadn't of told me to run." I paused and turned to Akai then back to my father "I would have ended up with a past like hers!"

Akai looked down at the ground most likely trying hold back her tears "I'm sorry to make you remember that…" I muttered.

"It's okay I have nightmares anyway." She looked back up and tried to smile.

"After I hit my head I forgot everything but my name, my birth date, and my magic which is pretty strong if you ask me!" I smirked and made a gentle wind whirl around my body.

"Who trained you?" my father asked

"No one I trained myself…" this was true I started to train myself and then found myself joining Fairy Tail and increasing my power.

Then I met Miza and Simon, and I think around a year later I met Akai, I met my entire team there. They are my family now I have a parent who's still alive and most likely tried looking for me.

"Kami…I really thought you were taken to Dragon's Den" he had tears in his eyes "But I wasn't I escaped." I reply trying to comfort him.

Soon my whole team stepped out "This is your team?" Henri asked I nodded happily "um Dad meet Akai, Simon, Miza, Ryio and Sky!" I introduced them happily

We were all pretty much happy I found out I had one parent still alive and got my lost memories back what's better than that?

Well things were soon going to take a turn for the worst

* * *

**Dragon's Den the master's den**

"Is everything turning out fine?" the man in black eyed his servants

"Sir we're trying our best to find the dragons…" Lizzy started the man growled under his breath

"It would moved faster if we just stuck to the plan of capturing and forcing Akai to find them for us." Carter huffed an irritated sigh

The man laughed and looked at his orb at chuckled with no humor "No we can find them ourselves just trust me." He smirked and looked at the orb in front of him

"Like a said before her days are numbered," once again the orb went black.

* * *

**Akai: Kami was reunited with her father!**

**Kami: and I got some memories back isn't it awesome! **

**Akai: yup!**

**Kami and Akai: Next chapter nightmares**

**Akai: I hate dreams**


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmares

**Argh can anyone tell me why it's so hard to live with writers block!**

**Kami: cause you have all these people waiting for the next chapter of your story and now they have to wait longer**

**Me: thank you Kami**

**Kami: no prob.**

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own it except for this plot and these charaters in the story**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Nightmares**

It was a week after Kami was reunited with her father and he agreed to go back to the town and live there again Kami promised she would visit if we were ever to pass through again.

But we made it back safely and now my egg was getting closer to hatching it was weird almost like two exceeds were inside instead of one I shrugged and walked over to my bed.

Going to sleep is a challenge in it's self 5 years ago I couldn't stop having nightmares about Dragon's Den and what they would do to Natsu Lucy and Ryio one time I actually ran away.

Ryio creaked open my door "Good night Onni-San he walked in and hugged my legs "good night little Ryio." I rub his head and sent him back to his room.

I turned out my light jumped into bed and fell asleep for the night.

_Fire Dragon, Iron Dragon and Sky Dragon _

_A black orb_

_Four dragons attacking Magnolia _

_The man in a black cloak laughing at the destruction…_

I was tossing and turning the weird little clips in my head until I finally burst awake in a cold sweat it wasn't an ordinary nightmare like I would usually have it was different something bad is going to happen.

I tried to think about what just exploded in my head something really bad was going to happen and hopefully not soon.

* * *

**Next morning**

"Akai is something wrong?" Lucy asked I had hardly touched the food in front of me I didn't answer "Come on Kiddo you gotta eat something." Natsu urged Ryio looked was looking at me worriedly.

"I lost my appetite," I mutter and stand up walking out the door "I'm going to the guild." I slammed the door.

I walked all the way to the guild like no one was there when I looked up visions of the town destroyed would come back I put my head back down and continued walking.

Once I reached the guild even my teammates could see my foul mood "Akai come on buddy this isn't like you!" Kami sat beside me and just looked at my face.

My hair was out of order there were dark circles under my eyes all in all that vision or nightmare I had last night scared me enough so I didn't sleep.

"Maybe she needs some sleep?" Miza suggested I shook my head "I can't go back to sleep not after what…" I stopped myself

Kami and Miza leaned in on me giving me glares "Come on speak up!" Kami glared "You won't feel better unless you get it off your chest!" Miza noted

"ARGH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared and ran out of the guild,

Miza and Kami looked at each "Something isn't right Akai always would tell us about her nightmares," Kami looked a little hurt.

Miza looked down at the floor "Maybe it wasn't an ordinary nightmare…" she muttered Kami looked all teary eyed "She snapped at us I'm hurt!"

Miza rolled her eyes "It happens," the door blew off (again) Natsu looked angry "Alright where is Akai!" Kami and Miza looked at each other "Um she ran off." Miza explained "And she snapped and roared at us!" Kami was still had the big watery eyes,

Lucy sighed Ryio was clinging to her long skirt "She didn't eat and just slammed the door and left." She looked to her husband who was still trying to calm down.

"Come on Happy we have to go find her!" Natsu looked to Happy "Aye!" and then they ran off Lucy sat down Ryio following her.

"Akai's brain is defiantly not as clear as it would be." Warren said "What's wrong with her?" Kami asked she was normal again.

Warren shrugged "I don't know." Both girls looked at each other "Let's go follow Natsu." Kami grabbed Miza's hand and dragged her out of the guild.

* * *

I didn't stop running until I reached a small river I sat down and looked out into the water I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest and just started crying.

I didn't even hear the footsteps that approached "Your causing a lot of trouble today," I heard Natsu's voice he grabbed me by the scarf forcing me to stand up I was an inch off the ground he was glaring at me.

I looked down and let a few more tears fall "So what's wrong?" he asked I didn't answer "If it was a nightmare then-."

"It wasn't I don't what it was!" I faced him my face was wet my eyes were red and puffy he was shocked and blinked.

He gently set me down and I went back to my previous position and cried again "I…don't know…what it was!" Kami and Miza ran up looking at me in shock.

"Please just tell us," Kami said gently "I can't!" they all just stood there watching me cry the vision is something I could never tell anyone…

* * *

**Miza: That wasn't an ordinary nightmare Akai**

**Kami: Akai isn't in this A/N**

**Miza: oh right sorry**

**Kami: although remember that weird black hooded guy **

**Miza: sort of**

**Kami: I've been wondering what's his name?**

**Kami and Miza: Next chapter It just gets worse**

**Kami: see ya on the fly!**


End file.
